Resident Evil: The Allies from the Ashes
'Introduction' Penthesilea: (To herself) It has been 118 years since we, the New Amazons were created and not many know of our existence. My name is Penthesilea Samaras; I am the current CEO of the New Amazons and have held my position last thirty-five years. The group I run is an all-female private military company that is funded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies. I have a niece named Hippolyta Drake, who's father was killed by a Regenerador when she was only two years of age. My sister, Diana, brought Hippolyta to me, and then returned to the monster to kill it. She was never heard from again. Since then, we have not faced any bioterrorism. Now, my niece is twenty-seven years old, and fully trained for combat. 'Chapter 1: The Beacon' (Mid-July, 2037, 19:00: Penthesilea is behind her desk. Hippolyta walks into the room.) Hippolyta: Aunt Penthesilea. Penthesilea: Yes, dear? Hippolyta: We have a report on a beacon that is suspected for bioterrorist activity. Penthesilea: Where is it? Hippolyta: Twenty-three miles south of our current location. Penthesilea: Alright, thanks for telling me. Hippolyta: Anytime. Penthesilea:(pulls up phone) Stella, I need you at the beacon twenty-three miles south of HQ. Tell me if you find anything. Stella: I'm on it. Penthesilea:(hangs up) Hippolyta, I want you to accompany Stella. Hippolyta: Yes, aunt Penthesilea. 'Chapter 2: The Meeting of Fate' (Mid-June 2037 19:00: Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus searches for Oswell E. Spencer and his remnants of the Umbrella Corporation. Suddenly a beacon presents itself and Michael Franklin Miller organizes a team of members such as Jane Valentine, Seth Augustine, Sam Redfield and Yuri Jovovich. They enter a UH-17 Atlas and get ready along the way.) Jane: So what is going on babe? Michael: Well we discovered a beacon 5 minutes ago and it's possibly a sign of Spencer trying to set up shop in a place called Norseth. Yuri: Norseth, Ukraine? Michael: Yeah Jane: If it is him, I'll be ready to dish out a little payback for what happend with the T-Poseidon. (The team arrives in Norseth within a few hours and drop in the site of the beacon. Michael spots a tracer and picks it up) Jane: (Looks over at Michael) What is it? Michael: A tracer, definitly Umbrella's standard (Suddenly Michael hears movement and loads his STG-44. Jane, Yuri, Seth and Sam all do the same and aimed their guns in all directions.) Michael: Who's there!? (They hear nothing, then shadows jump out of the brush armed and aiming their weapons at the team. All wearing gas masks and all were naked. Female was the form of these shadows.) Penthesilea: Drop your weapons! (Michael places his weapons on the ground. Jane looks behind her.) Jane: Michael Michael: Put your iron down and thats an order (Jane, Yuri, Sam and Seth all put their weapons on the ground. The woman asks Michael.) Penthesilea: Who are you? Michael: Michael Franklin Miller; Commander of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus (Penthesilea looks at another.) Penthesilea: Hippolyta (Hippolyta looks at her.); Have them restrained were bringing them to base. Hippolyta: Yes commander. (Hippolyta and a few others go over and restrain the surrendered team; another takes their weapons. They are bought to their base in a Humvee. They are bought out and are formed into a row, then a Penthesilea comes out of her quarters to inspect the team. ) Penthesilea: Stella who are these people? (Stella removed her gas mask and revealed her face to Michael and his team. She was a young looking blonde and carried a VZ. 58 as her primary weapon. ) Stella: They aren't apart of any Bioterrorism unit I've ever seen. Michael: Were not apart of any Bioterrorism units. (Penthesilea turns to Michael) Penthesilea: Who are you? Michael: The names Miller, Michael Franklin Miller, but everyone calls me Hercules. Penthesilea: What are you apart of? Michael: I am the commander of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus. Penthesilea: Where are you from? Michael: The United States of America, New Raccoon City. (Penthesilea looks into Michael's eyes and then says...) Penthesilea: I want this one bought to my quarters, bring the rest to the detention cells. (Stella brings Michael to Penthesilea's quarters while Hippolyta bought the others to their detention facility. Michael was taken into a room furnished like Miller Hall and was very large. Penthesilea enters her quarters.) Penthesilea: Remove the cuffs. Stella: Yes ma'am. (Stella removes the cuffs on Michael. Penthesilea looks at him and he looks back.) Penthesilea: Leave us Stella. Stella: Yes ma'am. (Stella leaves the room.) Michael: Must be a large comfort to know how protected you are isn't it.....Uh.....? Penthesilea: Penthesila Samaras, commander of the New Amazons and believe me Commander Miller; It goes with the territory. But now that leaves only one question, what is a Division Commander like yourself and your soldiers doing in Norseth, Ukraine? Michael: I'm glad you asked, we discovered a beacon within this part of the regine and so we came to investigate it because we thought it was a trap set by Oswell E. Spencer. Penthesilea: Of the Umbrella Corporation? Michael: Well the real one died years ago, this one is a clone and we have been searching for him and his remnants of Umbrella. Penthesilea: Ah and do you still suspect him within the area? Michael: We leave nothing to chance Penthesilea. Penthesilea: I see, I find that to be a very admirable trait from all people, except Nazis. Michael: Oh yeah were not big fans of Nazis either. Penthesilea: Ah. (She went over and pressed a button on her desk and Stella came in.) Stella: Yes ma'am? Penthesilea: Send 4 patrols out and tell them to expand their search patterns, tell them to report back to me with anything they find. Stella: Yes ma'am. (Stella leaves to carry out her orders, Michael looks back at Penthesilea.) Penthesilea: Little bit curious as to why were like this? Michael: Well the thought did cross my mind. Penthesilea: Well we are not just a military movement, we are also a cult. Michael: Ah. Penthesilea: Perhaps later I will explain it to you, now I would like to invite you and your comrades to dinner in an hour, I will also have your weapons returned to you. I'll have Hippolyta release your comrades as well and give you quarters for the next hour. Michael: You have my gratitude Penthesilea. (Michael leaves Penthesilea's quarters and follows his comrades to their quarters for the next hour.) 'Chapter 3: The Dinner of Confirmation' (Mid-June 2037 20:00hrs: Miller, Jane, Seth, Sam and Yuri were at dinner with Penthesilea. The table was a very nice table, handcrafted and made of gold, now that was rare because after the spread of Umbrella's contagions, it's been hard to find people who could do that.) Jane: I must admit that your furniture is very impressive, handcrafted? Penthesilae: Yes Mrs. Miller how'd you know? Jane: Because I've never seen this kind of craft before anywhere else in the world. Penthesilea: Well thank you for the complement. Seth: It's been centuries since I've seen such originallity in the furniture and then when Umbrella came around, everything was standard. Michael: Yes that's what we were here to discuss as well, Umbrella and it's ugly face underneath a red and white crossed flag. Penthesilea: Yes now Michael was explaining to me about you searching for Umbrella in our part of the woods, is that true? Jane: Yes, we discovered a beacon, a standard issued beacon used by Umbrella. Penthesilea: How did you manage to find this beacon? Jane: Our computers are known to detect any kind of beacons that Umbrella and it's followers use. Penthesilea: Ah, well not to fear now, I have sent out patrols to cover the area and if they find anything, we'll hear from them. (Then all of a sudden, Penthesilea's comlink beeped and she answered it, it was Ashley Soyokaze, one of the New Amazons who was patroling the areas where they picked Division Delta up.) Penthesilea: Yes Ashley Ashley: Ma'am, we've found a complex, an outpost of some kind, about 40 clicks northeast of your position. Penthesilea: Do not engage, repeat do not engage, we're on our way, hold your positions until then. Ashley: Yes ma'am. (Penthesilea got off the comlink and then turned to Miller.) Penthesilea: Your story checks out, my troops have found an outpost 40 clicks northeast of our position. Let's go Michael: Alright, you heard the lady, let's go (Penthesilea, Miller and his team ran out of the dining room, followed by Stella and placing their base on full security alert. They headed for Humvees and put the pedal to the metal, driving towards the scout's position, 40 clicks away.) 'Chapter 4: The Unexpected Surprise' (The New Amazons and Division Delta were now on route to the scout's location which was 40 clicks away from their current location. They drove through till nightfall and then they had to travel on foot the next 5 miles in order to avoid any possible detection that the Umbrella Corporation has up their sleeve. Eventually, they caught up with the scouts who started filling them in on what they were up against.) Ashley: Ma'am good to see you Penthesilea: Dispense with the pleasantries for right now, what have we got? Ashley: Well we've got an outpost, heavily guarded and has a small army inside ma'am. Penthesilea: Get me some night vision binoculars (Ashley reached into her belt and pulled a small pair of night vision binoculars to see. Penthesilea could see what was in front of her, as could Michael because of T-Virus Alpha. He turned to Penthesilea.) Michael: That's not the Umbrella Corporation. Penthesilea: What do you mean? Michael: I mean they are, but that's the Umbrella Fascist Group. Hippolyta: The what? Michael: Neo-Nazi followers of the Umbrella Corporation, we've had run-ins with these anti-semetic pricks before. Penthesilea: So these guys are like the Werhmacht or the Schutzstaffel? Michael: The Schutzstaffel mainly. Penthesilea: So how are we gonna stop them? Michael: Well for starters, check out what kind of toys they got to play with and then take out their security system. Penthesilea: Alright (Penthesilea turns to Hippolyta and Stella.) Stella, go around the left bank and get into the base that way. Hippolyta, you take the right and don't get caught, also no bloodshed unless caught. Stella: Yes ma'am Hippolyta: Yes ma'am (They headed around to their designated sides and then managed to shoot their zipline guns at the large satellite dish. They crawled on the line and when they got onto the roof, they weren't detected by the Umbrella Fascist Group Infantry. They snuck into the vent shaft, Hippolyta went in first and then Stella, once inside, they crawled through until they could find the security room. Hippolyta had a knowledge of the German language, so she was ready whenever they found the security room. Just then Hippolyta stopped Stella.) Stella: (In a silent voice) What? Hippolyta: (In a silent voice) There's a door with the words "steuern Zimmer" on it, meaning "Control Room" in German. The vent goes into it. Stella: Alright let's go and get your knife out. (Hippolyta and Stella got out their knives and crawled through the vent until they got to a grate, leading into the control room. Hippolyta, slowly kicked the grate until it came off it's hinges silently, then she jumped through landing like a cat on the floor. Stella landed down and then with their knives, they stabbed two troops that were sitting at the controls in the back of the head. After that, they started planting heavily modified C-4 Plastic Explosives onto the computers, then over the wall so that they can cripple the room beyond repair. Hippolyta turned to Stella.) Hippolyta: (In a quiet voice) Come on we need to get out of her before those Nazi bastards find us. Stella: Alright. (Suddenly, two officers of the Schutzstaffel entered the room, packing Haenel MKb-42 rifles and when they saw the two women, they cocked their weapons, but before they could get off a shot, Stella fired her VZ. 58 and Hippolyta fired her AK-74 at them, killing them at close range.) Hippolyta: Let's get the fuck out of here, someone may have heard the shots. Stella: I'm with you on that one, let's go (Stella and Hippolyta booked it out of the room, shooting any Nazi they saw and then when they were far enough, Stella detonated the explosives and the whole control room exploded. The alarm sounded inside and out, which alerted Penthesilea and Miller. The outside team started shooting in order to distract the Fascists so that Hippolyta and Stella could get out without them noticing. In the firefight, Stella managed to find her way back, but Hippolyta ran into the wrong part of the woods and managed to get lost in the commotion. Stella returned to the group and they retreated, but on the way back to base, Penthesilea realized something.) Penthesilea: Where's Hippolyta? (They realized that she was left there by accident and they had no idea where she could possibly be. Penthesilea thought that she was captured and so she started to call back to base and ordered for reinforcements.) 'Chapter 5: Return of the Lost' (Now lost from the others, Hippolyta has been walking for about 4 hours before stopping to rest. She looked at her compass that was given to her by her aunt and looked for the most likely way out; but that led her to walking around in circles. Eventually she took a chow break and thought of a good way to get out of this spot. By the time she was on her feet, she tripped a wire which in turn encased her in a net that hoisted her up into the trees; which made her drop her rifle on the ground. Just when she tried looking for a way out a woman appeared; holding her rifle.) Hippolyta: Excuse me can you help me? Woman: What do you need exactly? Hippolyta: Well a way out of this net for starters (The woman aimed Hippolyta's rifle at the rope holding the net up and shot it. The bullet grazed the line, but Hippolyta weighed it down and she fell. She landed on her ass and was surprisingly fine because the net was only 9 or 10 ft off the ground. The woman handed her the rifle.) Hippolyta: Thanks Woman: You're a New Amazon? Hippolyta: Yes; Hippolyta Drake, you? Woman: Diana Samaras (Hippolyta looked like she saw a ghost when she heard the name of her late mother) Hippolyta: You can't be Diana Samaras; she's dead Diana: How would you know? Hippolyta: Because she died years ago; Penthesila told me Diana: Why would she tell you I was dead? Hippolyta: Because she was convinced you were when you didn't comeback. Diana: I see Hippolyta: Wait you mean to say you've been alive all this time? Diana: Yes Hippolyta: Then how come you haven't comeback to base? Diana: Well in my fight with the Regenerador my comms got busted and I had no replacements to call for help. Hippolyta: Ah, thankfully I have some but I need a good range for them to work Diana: Well I know of a place to get some communication Hippolyta: Alright where? Diana: Well there is a small camp where we can get some communication out to base Hippolyta: Oh is it yours? Diana: Yes Hippolyta: Alright we should get going (Both Diana and Hippolyta headed for the camp which was 3 clicks away from them. Once they arrived Hippolyta activated her comms and tried reaching base.) 'Chapter 6: Comms & Rescue' (After 4 hours Penthesila continued trying to communicate with her niece but couldn't find anything on the horn.) Penthesila: Now how is it that we could lose Hippolyta like that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mr.Secord